


Después de ti

by innersith



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersith/pseuds/innersith
Summary: Los después de la despedida entre Lucifer y Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Dos minutos después

**Author's Note:**

> No solo hice un maratón de esta serie en estos días de cuarentena, sino que, tan pronto la terminé, la volví a empezar otra vez, y cuando la terminé de nuevo, oh sí, volví a verla una tercera vez. Para contenerme y no verla una cuarta vez, me puse a escribir. Esto es un ejercicio de escritura para pasar el rato hasta la s05.

**01.**

**.Dos minutos después**

Chloe se echó agua fría en el rostro, mientras resoplaba como un caballo a toda carrera.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico?

Ella, que siempre se había preciado de ser una persona sensata, madura, capaz de mantener las cosas importantes en su vida bajo control.

¡De ninguna manera podía permitir que esto la derrumbara!

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza los lados del lavabo mientras veía el agua corriendo hacia el drenaje.

Tenía que pensar en su hija, Trixie, en el futuro brillante que tendría y que ella quería estar allí para ver. En su trabajo y en cuánta gente inocente dependía de que ella sacara a los criminales de las calles.

Nada de eso había cambiado. Nada.

¿Y qué si ella le había declarado su amor al Rey de los Infiernos solo para verle marchar, sin fecha probable de retorno?

Ella no podía detener su vida por eso. Incluso su confesión no había sido algo tan sorprendente considerando todos esos _momentos_ _especiales_ que ambos habían compartido con los años; nunca lo habían expresado con palabras, pero la verdad de sus sentimientos siempre había sido inocultable.

Y luego, cuando inevitablemente todo en su relación con Lucifer se iba al diablo, ella siempre había podido barrer los pedazos rotos de su corazón bajo la metafórica alfombra de su rutina diaria. Pretender que todo iba bien era un arte que Chloe Decker dominaba a la perfección.

¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

¿Y por qué justo ahora y no antes, estaba perdiendo la razón en medio del cuarto de baño más lujoso y decadente que había pisado en su vida?

En el fondo ella sabía la respuesta. Era diferente porque ahora podía ver a Lucifer por todo lo que él era en verdad.

_“¡Te necesito, Lucifer por favor, no me dejes!”_

El recuerdo de su propia voz la sacudió. Había sonado tan desesperada, tan patética…

Chloe cerró la llave del agua y el silencio que siguió se le vino encima. Esta vez no se trataba de un viaje a Las Vegas, o de dos meses de orgías ininterrumpidas; esto se sentía definitivo, como ninguna de las veces anteriores se había sentido.

Levantó el rostro y el reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una mirada de ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Pero había algo diferente. Chloe contuvo el aliento mientras comprobaba que sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos. No había nada en ellos, como si una luz se hubiese apagado en una habitación antes iluminada por el mismo sol. Opacos. Descoloridos. Muertos.

El mundo se inclinó entonces peligrosamente a la derecha y ella perdió el agarre del lavabo. Un golpe seco retumbó en el baño pero Chloe no lo sintió realmente. Ahora luchaba por respirar pero el aire no entraba. Sus dedos tanteaban su garganta buscando aflojar un nudo inexistente. Miró frenética a su alrededor solo para verse a sí misma en el enorme espejo de pared, retorciéndose en el impoluto suelo de mármol del pent-house.

¿Acaso iba a morir?

A ese pensamiento le siguió uno igual de estremecedor, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

En la muerte estaba ahora su única oportunidad para volver a verle.

-o-

La había olvidado por completo.

Esa sensación única que venía con el poder de la omnipresencia.

Desde su trono todo estaba ante sus ojos y nada quedaba oculto en su reino.

Sus dedos se aferraron un poco más a la piedra caliente, su cuerpo relajándose en el abrazo inesperado pero bienvenido de su vieja vida.

A la vez que familiar, todo era también diferente de algún modo. Su tiempo en la tierra no solo había cambiado su perspectiva sobre los humanos y sobre sí mismo; había afectado de una forma fundamental su poder y no había reparado realmente en ello hasta ahora, que había llegado al único lugar donde podía existir sin restricciones.

¡Era una sensación exhilarante!

Lucifer tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló despacio, expandiendo su presencia y su poder por todo el reino como un tsunami. Nadie podía ignorarle. Nadie podía desafiarle.

Él era todo en el infierno, y todo en el infierno estaba en él.

Excepto por esa nueva parte de él que ya no encajaba aquí.

El rostro de Chloe, con sus imposibles ojos azules cargados de lágrimas apareció en su mente dándole pausa.

Dos minutos fue todo lo que demoró desde su llegada en volver a pensar en ella.

Dejarla había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida. Hasta caer desde los cielos a los infiernos fue un paseo comparado con la sensación desesperante que le desgarró el alma cuando la besó por última vez.

Quería maldecir mil veces el nombre de su padre, por ponerla en su camino, por hacerles amarse a sabiendas del imposible en el que estaban atrapados desde el principio…

Pero qué sentido tenía.

Ya sabía que su padre no había facilitado más que un milagro más en su basta creación. Acaso no era él mismo también parte de esa creación. Todo lo demás había sido consecuencia de sus propias decisiones, muchas de ellas tomadas siglos antes de que Chloe entrara en su vida. Esa era la verdad.

Pero ahora él había tomado una nueva decisión. La única posible para el hombre que él quería ser.

Por ella.

Porque por ella –Lucifer entendía ahora– él era capaz de hacerlo todo.

-o-


	2. .Dos horas después

**02.**

**.Dos horas después**

“¿Chloe?”

“Chloe, despierta por favor”. Amenadiel la sacudió levemente, con una mano sobre su hombro. Tan pronto había entrado al pent-house supo que algo terrible había ocurrido. ¿Qué había hecho su estúpido hermano ahora?

“¡CHLOEEEEEEE!”

El grito de Mazikeen la levantó como un resorte y Amenadiel enfrentó la sonrisa maliciosa del demonio con su mejor mirada de reproche. Él no era un experto en humanos, pero al menos tenía la suficiente destreza para saber que nunca era buena idea despertar a una mujer abruptamente, sin importar la circunstancia. Una semana asignado al deber de los pañales le había enseñado eso a sangre y fuego.

Un gemido de dolor llamó la atención de ambos de vuelta a la situación. “¿Te encuentras bien, Chloe?” preguntó Amenadiel, mientras la veía frotarse las sienes con fuerza.

La detective alzó la cabeza en respuesta, mirando a su alrededor con ojos desenfocados.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” preguntó con voz quebrada.

Ángel y demonio volvieron a verse, desconcertados. Esa era justo la pregunta que ellos querían hacerle a ella.

“Eso dínoslo tú”, Maze demandó de inmediato. “Te encontramos tirada en el baño, inconsciente, y no hay señales de Lucifer en ninguna parte”.

Chloe se tensó visiblemente, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de ambos, pero Amenadiel puso su mano de nuevo sobre el hombro de la detective haciendo imposible ignorar su petición.

“Chloe, ¿dinos qué pasó?”

La urgencia de sus palabras tenía un peso específico sobre las espaldas de los tres. Después de una noche como aquella, con el olor de la muerte aún pegado de sus ropas, el ángel temía la respuesta tanto como la necesitaba.

“Lucifer se marchó de vuelta al infierno”.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Maze saltó como si la hubiesen pinchado con una de sus dagas. “¿Cómo que de vuelta?”

“¿Por qué Lucifer haría algo así ahora?” Amenadiel sacudió la cabeza, encontrando las acciones de su hermano tan incomprensibles como siempre.

La detective no les respondió. Seguía mirando un punto indefinido al pie de la cama. Si antes estaban preocupados, ahora estaban francamente alarmados con la situación.

“¡CHLOE!” otro grito de Maze hizo el truco.

“Dijo que los demonios volverían eventualmente a la tierra, que continuarían desafiando sus órdenes si no tenían a un rey que les mantuviera a raya”.

Amenadiel no podía discutir con ese razonamiento. El infierno había pasado demasiado tiempo a su suerte y ahora que los demonios estaban abiertamente en rebelión, no parecía haber otra solución: solo el Rey de los Infiernos podía controlarles, y su padre no parecía interesado en asignar un reemplazo para Lucifer, si el tiempo que había permanecido vacante el puesto era un indicio.

“¿Y por eso se marchó? ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído!” Mazikeen comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. “Si llegan a volver los mandamos de regreso otra vez. ¿No entiendo cuál es el problema?”

“¡Tuvimos suerte esta vez, Maze! Solo imagina que ocurriría si la próxima vez aparecen más demonios en distintas partes del mundo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo piensas que podemos controlarlos? Además, la cantidad de vidas perdidas podría ser astronómica si realmente se organizan”.

“Es verdad. Lucifer hizo lo correcto. Si solo él puede detenerlos no tiene otra opción” Chloe recitó sin ningún sentimiento tras sus palabras.

“¿Y creen que regresar no tiene consecuencias? Es un suicidio que esté allí solo después de tanto tiempo”. El tono desesperado de Maze les dio pausa a ambos tanto como sus palabras. Sí, el mundo iba a estar a salvo con el Rey de vuelta en su dominio infernal, pero ¿cuál era el precio que Lucifer iba a pagar por ello?

“¡Llévame al infierno, Amenadiel!” El demonio demandó sin darles tiempo a pensar en todas las implicaciones de lo que había dicho. “No puedo creer que el maldito se fue sin mí... Tal vez lo mate nada más llegar…”.

“Pero ¿qué dices, Maze? Tú también has estado lejos mucho tiempo, quién sabe cómo han cambiado las co-“

“¡No voy a dejarlo solo!” replicó enfurecida.

“¡Espera!” Chloe agitó las manos atrapando la atención de ambos. “¿Tú puedes llevarnos hasta él, Amenadiel?”

El ángel sintió un peso caer en su estómago, bajo el escrutinio de la detective. La tímida esperanza que veía brillar al fondo de sus ojos era la única vida que había visto en su semblante desde que la habían encontrado.

“Lo siento mucho, Chloe. Los humanos no pueden ir al infierno, no cuando aún están vivos. Si lo intentas morirías enseguida y tu alma quedaría atrapada en el purgatorio por toda la eternidad”.

“¡Oh! Claro, desde luego. Solo pensé… solo quería ayudar…”.

Mazikeen se arrodilló de pronto junto a la cama, atrapando las manos de Chloe entre las suyas con una solemnidad inusual. “No te preocupes, Chloe, yo me voy a hacer cargo”.

La detective asintió, con lágrimas naciendo en sus ojos.

“Y cuando todo esté bajo control… ¡voy a traerlo de vuelta, aunque sea a rastras!” Chloe sonrió enseguida muy a su pesar. Amenadiel por su parte no tenía dudas de que Maze era capaz de hacer algo como arrastrar al diablo fuera del mismo infierno.

“Gracias, Maze”.

Por segunda vez en un día, Chloe vio como un ángel desplegaba sus alas y remontaba el vuelo. En un parpadeo ya lo había perdido de vista, dejando solo la caricia del aire agitado con el batir de alas como única evidencia de su presencia.

Saber que Lucifer no estaría solo enfrentando el horror de un infierno abandonado y en rebelión le aliviaba enormemente.

No poder estar allí con él, ayudándole, le comprimía el pecho como si tuviera un elefante sentado encima.

Era la misma sensación que tuvo frente a las puertas de The Mayan, la impotencia haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

_“¡Voy a traerlo de vuelta, aunque sea a rastras!”_

Chloe quería creer. ¡Oh, como quería creer que esto era posible!

Sin embargo, la profecía era una sentencia permanente pendiendo sobre sus cabezas que no parecía tener más solución que mantenerse separados.

Después de todo, ¿quién tenía el poder para disolver un designio del mismo destino?

Desde el amplio balcón del pent-house, Chloe volvió sus ojos al cielo, oscuro e inescrutable más allá de las estrellas. Entonces se preguntó cuántas veces Lucifer se había parado en ese mismo lugar, mirando al cielo con una maldición en los labios.

Si él nunca obtenía una respuesta, ¿qué esperanzas tenía ella?

Chloe se marchó por fin a casa, cabizbaja y sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó a casa, Mazakeen la estaba esperando, sentada en su taburete favorito de la cocina, en el puño su daga favorita apretada con fuerza.

“Las puertas de infierno están cerradas, Lucifer no nos dejó entrar”.

Cualquier mínima esperanza que albergaba en su corazón se rompió entonces.

Chloe solo atinó a asentir antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación de dos en dos y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: he quedado impactada con el tráiler de la s5. Lucifer al cuadrado? Golpe directo a uno de mis kinks…


	3. Dos días después

**03.**

**.Dos días después**

_"Es una situación sin precedentes que ha sacudido a la ciudad entera. Miles se han reunido a las afueras de The Mayan donde una vigilia por las víctimas se lleva a cabo en este momento. Familiares y amigos presentes en el lugar demandan respuestas a las autoridades, sobre lo ocurrido a sus seres queridos, mientras rechazan los reportes preliminares que atribuyen la tragedia a un culto religioso extremista liderado por William Kinley, un cura recientemente excomulgado por la iglesia luego de su vinculación a una serie de asesinatos meses atrás, y cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado entre las víctimas. Representantes del Vaticano se han negado a dar más detalles, sin embargo, aseguran que se encuentran colaborando con la investiga-”._

Chloe silenció el televisor apretando el control remoto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ella le sonrió a medias desde el otro lado de la mesa; el gesto de simpatía perdido en el agujero negro de culpabilidad que actualmente dominaba su conciencia.

Para su compañera de trabajo, este era un crimen más a resolver, una nueva tragedia por la que iban trabajar duro hasta encontrar la verdad de lo ocurrido y hacer pagar a los culpables.

El problema era que los culpables ya estaban siendo castigados por una justicia mucho más poderosa que la humana, y la verdad de lo ocurrido era algo que, por primera vez en su carrera, Chloe estaba tratando de ocultar y ofuscar por todos los medios posibles.

Por eso, a pesar de que se sentía agotada y desesperada, deseando más que nada el ir a casa, abrazar a su hija y esconderse bajo las sábanas todo el fin de semana, la detective seguía en la oficina pasada su hora de salida, fingiendo que quería respuestas cuando lo que estaba haciendo era vigilar que Ella no las encontrara. Porque si alguien en el departamento podía descubrir la verdad a partir del detalle más insignificante, era Ella.

Aquella noche, mientras ella se había marchado con Lucifer al pent-house, Maze y Amenadiel se habían quedado en The Mayan a limpiar la escena de toda evidencia que les pudiese incriminar o revelar la verdad. Chloe no quería detenerse a pensar mucho respecto a dónde ambos habían adquirido tales habilidades, pero viendo a Ella lanzar los brazos al aire, maldiciendo cuando llegaba a otro callejón sin salida, no podía sino agradecerles por un trabajo bien hecho.

Algo le decía que debería sentirse mal por violentar de ese modo la confianza de su compañera, por manipular y ocultar evidencia policial, por mentir flagrantemente en su informe y por engañarles a todos con medias verdades, pero Chloe no encontraba en sí misma más que un sentimiento de profundo alivio porque todo estaba saliendo como habían previsto.

Pero el alivio poco podía hacer para aligerar la culpa que llevaba a cuestas y que no la había dejado pegar un ojo desde que despertó en el pent-house. Una culpa que estaba ligada a cada una de las ciento sesenta y ocho personas inocentes, cuyas vidas habían terminado por algo que ni siquiera pertenecía al mundo humano; algo que ella aún estaba tratando de comprender en todas sus implicaciones.

Porque en el fondo, a pesar de saber que ella nada hizo para propiciarlo y que nada hubiese podido hacer para evitarlo, Chloe se sabía culpable.

No podía dejar de escuchar en su cabeza la profecía de Kinley; las palabras de Lucifer confirmando que se trataba de ella, siempre ella.

Chloe Decker, detective de homicidios, madre divorciada de treinta y seis años, humana ordinaria y con una vida nada destacada más allá de una lamentable película donde mostró sus pechos, era la llave para abrir las puertas del infierno en la tierra.

Ante semejante situación, solo le quedaba un camino:

Resignarse a una vida sin Lucifer.

“¡Uhhhggggg, no-puedo-más-no-puedo-más-esto-no-tiene-sentido-no-tiene-sentido!

Ella dejó caer la frente sobre la mesa, unos golpecitos acompañando cada palabra.

“Tal vez es hora de dejarlo por hoy” Chloe replicó enseguida, sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo por la oportunidad de detener a Ella. “Mira la hora, debes estar agotada”.

“Necesitamos a Lucifer”.

“¿Qué?”

“Ya sabes, ¡Lucifer siendo Lucifer!” agitó las manos en un gesto incomprensible. “Lucifer llevándonos por coincidencia a la solución… porque yo sé que hay algo que no estamos viendo en esta escena del crimen, pero no logro encontrar que es y me está volviendo loca”.

Chloe no consiguió articular palabra. Aún no le había dicho a nadie que Lucifer se había marchado de nuevo. Pensar en una excusa no debería ser tan difícil considerando al personaje, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. La forense se le acercó cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que una mirada de venadillo a punto de ser atropellado.

“Necesitamos a Lucifer”, reiteró.

“Lucifer está fuera de la ciudad… viaje de negocios, creo…”.

Ella arrugó la cara y por un momento Chloe temió que la increpara por estar ocultándole lo que en realidad estaba pasando con Lucifer, pero por alguna razón, se contuvo de hacer comentarios.

“Claaaaro… como sea, necesitamos otro par de ojos si vamos a avanzar en esta investigación”.

Chloe comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tratando de apurar a Ella a hacer lo mismo. “Pues estos cuatro ojos que tenemos aquí no van a avanzar más por hoy, eso seguro”.

“¡Ugh!”

Después de eso, no fue difícil terminar de persuadir a Ella que era hora de ir a casa. En pocos minutos las dos estaban entrando al estacionamiento, sus pasos el único sonido retumbando en el enorme sótano de la estación.

Chloe llegó primero a su auto, dejándose caer contra la puerta, mientras Ella continuó avanzando hacia el suyo, tres puestos más adelante. Cuando la forense llegó también hasta la puerta de su auto, Chloe levantó su mano en despedida, pero Ella le ganó la palabra.

“No sé qué esté pasando esta vez entre Lucifer y tú, pero estoy segura de que todo se va a resolver como siempre”.

Ella se marchó dejándole una sonrisa de indetenible optimismo, que, como nada en dos días, le había dado algo de esperanza. Infundada y sin sentido, pero brillante y verdadera.

En Lucifer, siendo Lucifer, estaba el problema, sí, pero también esa inesperada solución que solo gracias a él, ella podía ver.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: cuenta regresiva... necesito que esta serie vuelva a mi vida asap!


	4. Dos semanas después

04.

.Dos semanas después

“¿Has rezado alguna vez, Chloe?” 

“¿Disculpa?”

Después de quince minutos sentado en silencio frente a su escritorio, Chloe esperaba alguna declaración más dramática que explicase la presencia taciturna de Amenadiel en el precinto. Un interrogatorio sobre sus hábitos religiosos era lo último que se hubiera imaginado.

“Rezar. Poner tus manos juntas y alzar una plegaria”.

Chole miró de un lado a otro, constatando que no había nadie cerca para escuchar lo que sin duda iba a ser una conversación difícil de justificar.

“No soy practicante” contestó. Lo que era una forma elegante de decir que, hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas, ella era tan atea como se puede ser. Lo cual no hablaba nada bien de ella y de inmediato se preguntó las consecuencias que eso tendría en su alma… ¿era por eso que Amenadiel estaba allí? ¿Para reprenderla? ¿Adoctrinarla?

Amenadiel, sin embargo, no pareció notar el mini momento de pánico que la admisión le ocasionó internamente, inclinándose hacia ella en confidencia. “Rezar es la forma en que los celestiales se comunican entre sí. Es la forma en que oímos también a los humanos”.

“Quieres decir que, si alguien reza en tu nombre, ¿tú lo escuchas?”

“Así es”, confirmó el ángel con más entusiasmo del que ameritaba el asunto. “Claro que rezar tiene que hacerse con verdadera intención y fe para que funcione. También debes tener algo importante que decir sino tu voz se pierde con muchas otras, como ruido de fondo”.

“¿No se supone que debes escucharlos a todos?”.

“¡Ha! ¿Sabes cuantas personas le rezan a los ángeles? Me tomo años aprender a filtrar el ruido”.

Las preguntas de Chloe se multiplicaron exponencialmente. ¿Ruido? Al parecer las plegarias de la humanidad eran la estática de fondo en la radio celestial. Eso explicaba mucho y la detective en ella no pudo contener la siguiente pregunta.

“Entonces, eso quiere decir que Dios sí escucha todas las plegarias de sus fieles, ¿pero elige filtrarlas y no responder?”

“Yo no dije eso”.

Chloe abrió la boca para replicar, pero consideró mejor y más seguro guardarse sus preguntas más existenciales para otro momento. Tenía que confirmar algo mucho más urgente.

“Amenadiel, me estás diciendo todo esto porque…”.

“Porque puede que no puedas verle, Chloe, pero Lucifer puede escucharte, si lo necesitas”.

La detective sintió como el corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

“¿Lucifer puede escucharme, desde aquí, si le rezo?” preguntó despacio, tratando de asegurarse que estaba entendiendo bien.

“Sí”.

“Él puede escucharme, aunque esté en el infierno”.

Amenadiel asintió de nuevo, con una sonrisa triunfal que debería ser contagiosa, pero Chloe no encontró en su ánimo contestar. No aún, al menos.

“¿Y yo puedo escucharlo a él?” aventuró.

“No”.

“¡Oh!”

Bueno, era seguro que rezarle al demonio no era algo que iba a incorporar en su rutina diaria de un momento a otro. Pero al menos era bueno saber que si se presentaba una emergencia, ella podía llamar al metafórico 911 infernal.

No era mucho, pero era un mínimo de conexión que ella no podía sino agradecer.

“Gracias, Amenadiel”.

El ángel se puso de pie, evidentemente satisfecho por haber cumplido su misión del día.

“No pierdas la fe, Chloe” dijo a modo de despedida.

Fe.

Chloe le sonrió de vuelta finalmente, aunque para sus adentros, la sensación de ser inadecuada para las circunstancias volvía a carcomerle con nuevos bríos. En la nueva visión ampliada de su mundo, donde celestiales y demonios eran reales como el sol y las estrellas, su lugar en la historia era cada vez más difuso para ella.

Fe era lo último que ella podía, siquiera, encontrar.

-o-

_“…Esto es solo una prueba, solo un intento a ver cómo va. No me voy a sentir estúpida por estar arrodillada en medio del salón, rezándote; porque esto es solo una medida de emergencia, una precaución en caso de que algo pase; no que nada esté pasando ahora mismo, no te preocupes. Solo quiero estar segura… porque cómo sé si va a funcionar si no practico un poco, ¿sabes? Cuando era niña mi padre me hacía rezar en alguna ocasión, cuando le acompañaba a la iglesia… aunque la verdad él iba muy poco, y nunca me explicó mucho… y mi madre desde luego que no tenía tiempo para etas cosas, con su carrera y todo eso… Lo que quiero decir es que no sé bien lo que estoy haciendo, nadie me enseñó cómo es toda la logística o lo que se necesita para que esto funcione... Tal vez tendría que haber encendido una vela. O colocar un retrato… debí preguntarle bien a Amenadiel… esto es… No, sabes qué, esto es estúpido. Sí, es estúpido, y voy a parar… y más vale que no te estés riendo de mi por hacer esto, porque te juro Lucifer que voy a…”_

Los dos demonios frente a él retrocedieron alarmados cuando comenzaron las carcajadas. Sin duda la primera vez que semejante sonido de pura alegría era escuchado en el infierno.

¡Oh, vaya que Lucifer le debía una a su hermano por esto!

Que su detective estuviese dispuesta a rezar por él, le llenó de una calidez desconocida en un lugar de desesperanza.

“Chloe”.

El susurro salió de sus labios sin su permiso, pero con la convicción de que, de algún modo, su voz la alcanzaría.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: ya era hora de que se congelara el infierno ;)


	5. Dos meses después

**05.**

**.Dos meses después**

“Pensé que necesitabas quien te diera una mano, pero veo que alguien ya te dejó una”.

Chloe guardó su pistola y en su mente se registró el desastre en el que había quedado el lugar como si lo estuviera viendo todo bajo el agua, un zumbido insistente en sus oídos y sin nada de aire en sus pulmones. Ni los malhechores sangrando en el piso, ni los agujeros de bala, ni la víctima sollozando en el pasillo, nada de eso tenía importancia.

Lo único en lo que podía poner toda su atención como un láser de alta precisión, era en la figura de pie en medio de todo el caos, acercándose a ella con la soltura acostumbrada.

En verdad no estaba alucinando. ¡Lucifer estaba frente a ella!

Como la cosa más natural del mundo; como si nunca se hubiese ido; incapaz de contener su compulsiva necesidad de sacar un estúpido juego de palabras, aun en semejante situación.

Sin una decisión consciente, Chloe se puso en movimiento. Un paso y estaba frente a él, en su espacio personal, sus ojos hambrientos recorriendo cada centímetro de las diabólicas facciones que tanto amaba. Entonces y sin mediar palabra, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, llevándole hasta su altura para besarle con toda la fuerza de los sentimientos que había contenido por dos largos meses.

Los labios de Lucifer se sintieron fríos al contacto contra los suyos, como si besara su reflejo en el espejo.

Jamás se habían sentido así antes... ¿Era tal vez porque acababa de regresar del infierno? Chloe trató de ignorar sus dudas en favor de saborear un momento que le sabía a victoria. ¿Y qué si el mundo se acababa a sus espaldas? Nada podía arrancarla de aquellos brazos, extrañamente rígidos donde ella necesitaba encontrar ese cuidado exquisito con el que Lucifer la tocaba siempre.

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

“Lucifer, ¿está todo bien? Pareces algo diferente”.

Chloe atendió a su explicación entre horrorizada y avergonzada. Claro que las cosas se iban a sentir diferentes al principio, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Con sus dudas disueltas como un mal sueño, ella le abrazó, sintiéndose romper la superficie de agua para tomar por fin una respiración larga y profunda.

Lucifer estaba de vuelta.

Y ella iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para no perderle nunca más.

-o-

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, más caliente de lo que era verdaderamente saludable, Chloe Decker contaba mentalmente hasta cien.

Enfocar toda su energía en los números hacía más fácil poner su mente en blanco y detener, al menos por un rato, la serie sin fin de pensamientos que no paraban, uno tras otro, de martillarle el cerebro.

Era eso o seguir frotando su piel, ya rosada, hasta arrancarse la epidermis.

Realmente quería poder dejar de pensar en él… y en ÉL.

En ambos.

Cerrando la llave con más fuerza de la necesaria, se resignó a lo inevitable. Tenía que tomar una decisión y hacer frente a la situación de la mejor manera posible. Como la mujer adulta y responsable de su vida que era.

_‘Eres solo un regalo, quien dice que tengas siquiera esa libertad’._

Envuelta en su toalla más mullida, Chloe se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, un gruñido de frustración escapándose de su garganta con el cambio abrupto de posición.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir, pensando una y otra vez en todos los momentos que había compartido con Michael; como al principio, lo que se había sentido diferente y fuera de lugar se había convertido en una nueva familiaridad que resultó ser… agradable… emocionante… peligrosa. Estaba mal, pero si era honesta consigo misma, había algo allí que comenzaba a extrañar a pesar de todo, lo que la hacía sentir confundida y culpable a la vez.

¡Y ahora esto!

Cinco minutos de felicidad absoluta por tener a Lucifer –al verdadero Lucifer– de vuelta frente a ella, y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Su vida era una mentira. Una absurda fantasía de libre albedrio e independencia, cuando en realidad había sido creada para pertenecer y complacer al rey de los infiernos ni más ni menos.

¿Y dónde la dejaba eso?

¿Cómo podía seguir adelante con su vida, estando consciente de no ser una persona?

En ese momento recordó de la nada a Eve, y sintió la vergüenza calentarle el rostro con una llamarada.

¡Qué estúpida y arrogante había sido!

Ella se había sentido tan superior a Eve esa noche frente a The Mayan, escuchando sus pobres excusas y su ridículo intento por compensar sus errores, por redimirse a los ojos de Lucifer, a quien no paraba de mirar. Era obvio para todos que su presencia no era más que otro intento por complacer al hombre del que estaba prendada… porque Eve era solo eso, una costilla sacada de un hombre para servirle, para amoldarse a sus deseos, para ser suya sin remedio.

Como Chloe…

Su estómago se revolvió con violencia.

¡Aun si significaba renunciar a Lucifer, ella no iba a ser el juguete de un Dios caprichoso, ni el consuelo de un demonio emocionalmente inmaduro, y menos las sobras para un hermano celoso!

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que eso le pasase a ella.

Pero al momento de terminar su rutina de antes de ir a la cama, Chloe ya no se sentía tan segura de ser capaz de cambiar su destino. Se acostó agotada, persiguiendo por horas los mismos razonamientos, tratando de llegar a una conclusión distinta, pero llegando siempre al mismo callejón sin salida.

Se quedó dormida en la madrugada, las sábanas enrolladas a sus pies. En sus sueños le atormentarían visiones de sí misma, atada con hilos de manos y piernas como una marioneta, bailando desnuda y sin voluntad ante las miradas hambrientas de los hermanos gemelos.

Al despertar, sus sueños se disiparían más allá de su alcance, dejándola agitada e incómoda, con la misma incertidumbre golpeando a toda velocidad en su pecho.

“¿Quién es realmente Chloe Decker?”

Se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo, antes de salir al trabajo.

Ahora no tenía más salida, que averiguarlo.

-o-

xkkh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: twin!kink para Chloe, aunque sea en sueños, ains. Pues disfruté mucho escribir un poco para este fandom, pero ya me toca volver a los fics que llevo arrastrando más tiempo del que deseo contar. Gracias por leer!


End file.
